Integrated circuits (ICs) may include various components for use in applications such as optical sensing applications. One such component is a silicon based optoelectronic sensor used to detect light. The optoelectronic sensor produces a representation (e.g., an electrical signal) of the detected light that may then be processed and used as desired. Due to limitations in current optoelectronic sensors, improvements are needed.